Welcome Home
by SassyGayNine
Summary: Kurt had been away for a week and Blaine welcomes him home. Pure smut. You've been warned.


**Please. Review.**

**I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt moaned as his hips lifted off of the mattress and tried to press further into Blaine's warm hand. Blaine grinned as he kissed under Kurt's jaw and continued his firm strokes on Kurt's cock. Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck and licked a long strip along where it met his shoulder before biting down softly. Kurt whimpered softly and closed his eyes. Blaine smiled and licked the spot again, tasting the saltiness of Kurt's skin.<p>

Blaine moved back up to Kurt's face and pressed a kiss to his lips, cheeks, nose and eyes before moving to his ear. "I've missed this, the feel of you in my hand, you moaning and writhing beneath me," Blaine said, his hot breath dancing off of Kurt's skin, causing him to shiver. Blaine's thumb brushed over the head of Kurt's cock, causing him to swear breathlessly and grab onto Blaine's bicep. Blaine's strokes grew faster as Kurt moaned progressively louder until Kurt could feel a warm coiling in his abdomen.

Kurt reached down and grabbed Blaine's wrist to stop his movements. Blaine smiled to himself and licked the shell of Kurt's ear, "What is it, babe? What do you want?" Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he swallowed hard, trying to get his voice to work again, "You…" Blaine gave Kurt's cock a light squeeze. "You already have me," He said. Kurt shook his head and turned it to look at Blaine, "I want to…" He started to say but Blaine's hand started to move slowly again, causing Kurt's grip on his wrist to tighten.

"I want to blow you," Kurt said finally, looking Blaine in the eyes. Blaine licked his lips and just stared at Kurt for a moment, barely registering what he had sad, but his hand let go of Kurt's cock. Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine back so he was lying flat before sliding off of the bed and kicked his boxer-briefs to the floor. Blaine sat up on his elbows and watched Kurt lean in to kiss down his chest and stomach until he stopped at the elastic band of his underwear.

Kurt licked and bit at Blaine's hipbones as his fingers dipped into the elastic and pulled Blaine's underwear down his legs and threw them across the room. One of Kurt's hands grabbed the base of Blaine's cock as he looked up at Blaine and smirked at seeing him staring down at him. Kurt tongue swiped over the head of Blaine cock and made slow circles before Kurt took all of Blaine's length into his mouth. "Oh, _fuck_, Kurt," Blaine groaned as he fell completely flat against the mattress.

Kurt's cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard around Blaine and bobbed his head quickly. He rolled his tongue along the bottom of Blaine's cock, making the boy above him swear as his hip twitched. Kurt's hand let go of Blaine and he pressed both of them flat on his thighs, using his nails to gently scratch at Blaine's toned muscles. Kurt sunk all the way down on Blaine, relaxing his throat and swallowed around him. "Oh, shit, Kurt… Oh, god," Blaine panted. He reached a hand down and gripped Kurt by his hair.

Blaine gave Kurt's hair a sharp pull, causing him to pull off of Blaine's cock with a wet _pop_. Blaine stared down at Kurt seeing a trail of spittle strung between Kurt's red swollen lips and his own erection, which caused him to groan loudly. Kurt pushed himself up, using his hands on Blaine's thighs for leverage, and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth. Blaine's hands moved down Kurt's back to grab his ass, working each cheek in one hand, causing Kurt to moan against his lips.

"I need you inside of me, now," Kurt almost growled, nipping at Blaine's full bottom lip. Blaine's hands slipped under Kurt's thighs and moved them both so Kurt's head fell against Blaine's pillows and Blaine was hovering over top of him. Blaine ducked his head down and kissed Kurt deeply until Kurt pulled away. "_Getinme_," He breathed, his hand reaching down to give Blaine's cock a firm tug. Blaine moaned and nodded as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table to pull out a small bottle.

The sound of the bottle being opened was followed by the familiar sound of lube being squeezed out. Blaine moved to kneel between Kurt's legs as he slicked his fingers up with lube and tossed the bottle to the side. With one cool finger he circled Kurt's entrance, causing Kurt to gasp softly. Blaine smirked as he put pressure on the hole feeling his own cock twitch as Kurt moaned. He pushed his finger all the way in and looked up to see Kurt's head thrown back, leaving the column of his neck fully exposed.

As Blaine started to pump his finger in and out he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned and lifted a hand to the back of Blaine's head, holding him in place. "Please more," Kurt begged, softly. Blaine pulled his finger out, eliciting a whine from Kurt which turned into a long, low moan when he pushed two fingers back in. "Yes, Blaine," Kurt moaned again, pushing himself further down onto Blaine's fingers. Blaine licked and bit at Kurt's neck as he curled his finger slightly to brush up against the bundle of nerves buried inside of Kurt.

"Fuck," Kurt almost yelled as his hips jerked off of the mattress. Blaine chuckled against Kurt's hot skin, "You like this, Kurt? Did you miss me doing this for you?" Kurt swallowed hard and could only nod his head quickly as Blaine continued to run his fingers over Kurt's prostate. "_Please,_" Kurt whined again pulling Blaine's head away from his neck to bring their faces closer. Blaine licked at Kurt's parted lips, "Please, what?" Kurt panted and moaned as Blaine slowly slipped a third finger into Kurt.

"Please, Blaine. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me," Kurt was practically begging, which made Blaine's cock twitch with excitement. "God, you're so hot when you beg like that," Blaine said pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips before leaning back and slowly pulling his fingers out of Kurt, causing him to whine at the loss. "Did you miss this, baby?" Blaine asked, as he poured more lube into his hands and spread it over his cock, "Did you miss me fucking you until you couldn't see or walk straight?"

Kurt groaned as he watched Blaine align himself with Kurt's hole, "Yes, Blaine. _Fuck_. I miss it so much. Please, please, fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me." Blaine sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and worried it between his teeth, trying to suppress the moan in his throat, as he pushed himself slowly into Kurt's warmth. Once Blaine was all the way in he reached down to grab Kurt's legs and hook them around his waist. He stayed still for a moment, looking down at the heavy breathing, and sweaty boy below him.

"Blaine, move or so help me-" Kurt's threat was cut short by Blaine pulling his hips back and quickly snapping them forward again. Blaine continued to thrust sharply into Kurt, causing Kurt's back to arch and his hands to dig into the sheets at his sides. A string of curses fell past Blaine's lips as he thrust into Kurt harder, getting lost in the sounds that Kurt was making. When he felt a heat building in this stomach Blaine reached between them and took Kurt's cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his hurried thrusts.

Kurt bit back a scream, "Yes, fuck, Blaine. I'm so, so fucking close." Blaine could only nod dumbly. He leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss just as Kurt let out a load moan and came over Blaine's fist and his own stomach. Kurt's body clenched around Blaine as the younger boy came, pushing Blaine over the edge and into his own orgasms. He released long ropes of come inside Kurt before he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him.

Both boys were breathing heavily and their hearts were beating like mad. "Holy fuck, I missed that," Blaine breathed a small laugh before putting a hand on Kurt's cheek, moving his head so their lips could touch softly. "I love you," Kurt said, smiling warmly against Blaine's lips. "I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine kissed him again, "so much.


End file.
